les 100, réalités semi-alternative
by Cleixa
Summary: SPOILER l'histoire ce passe pendant et après les événements de l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 SPOILER ! Lexa n'as pas été tuer et avec Clarke et vont devoir faire face a quelques problèmes : Pike et Alie. L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriétés de jason rothenberg et de Kass Morgan
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction les 100 ( réalité alternative )

bonjour a tous je tiens a dire qu'il s'agit de ma première Fanfiction de ce fait vos avis me permettrons d'améliorer l'histoire afin de nous puissions tous pleinement la savourer

Petite information : l'histoire commencera a partir de l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 plus précisément au moment ou Clarke s'apprêtera a faire ses adieux a Lexa pour retourner a Arkadia le début de l'histoire est l'identique de l'épisode 7

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Adieux Ou Retrouvailles ?

 _ **Clarke avançait lentement en direction de la porte de la chambre de Lexa.**_

Clarke : Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?, Comment je vais lui dire ?, Bon aller Clarke ressaisit toi sois toi même et tous se passera bien, elle comprendra, elle sait que je dois le faire, pour mon peuple.

 _ **Arriver devant la porte de la chambre elle l'ouvrit, rentra et referma la porte avant de voir Lexa regardant Polis du haut de son balcon.**_

 _ **Clarke n**_ ' _ **eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Lexa lui dit :**_

Lexa : Quand pars-tu ?

Clarke : Maintenant, je suis désolé.

Lexa : Ne le sois pas, tu dois y retourner, ils sont ton peuple, c'est pourquoi je... C'est pourquoi tu est toi.

Clarke : Peut être qu'un jour toi et moi ne devront plus rien a notre peuple.

Lexa : Je l'espère.

 _ **Les deux jeunes femmes se «donnèrent le bras» tous en se regardant.**_

Lexa : Puissions nous nous retrouver.

 _ **Pour toutes repenses Clarke approcha lentement son visage de celui de Lexa et les deux jeunes femmes s'embrasèrent tendrement pendant de longue minutes puis s'allongèrent sur le lit ou elle aller enfin pouvoir partager leurs sentiments.**_

Plus tard.

 _ **Clarke caressait le tatouage du bras droit de Lexa.**_

Clarke : Si Octavia et moi devront passer derrière le blocus a l'aube...

Lexa : Shuuuttttt.

Clarke : Il est magnifique _**dit-elle en caressant un tatouage dans le dos le Lexa.**_

Lexa : Je l'ai eu le jour de mon ascension, un cercle pour représenter chaque Natblida mort, 7 cercles.

Clarke : Je pensais que tu avait dit qu'il y avait 9 novices a ton conclave.

Lexa : Il y en avait.

Clarke : Qu'est-il arrivé au numéro 8 ?

Lexa : Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

Clarke : Ne nous parlons pas du tout.

 _ **Et les deux jeunes femme s'embrasèrent a nouveau toujours avec la même sensualité.**_

Plus tard.

 _ **Clarke rentra dans sa chambre et aperçu alors Murphy attaché a une chaise.**_

Clarke : Murphy ?

Titus : Il est en vie _**dit-il alors qu'il venait d'apparaître derrière Clarke.**_

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait a mon ami ?

Titus : Ton ami a été pris en train de voler a des gens sur le chemin pour aller au marché de Polis.

Clarke : Hey tout va bien _**dit-elle a Murphy.**_

Clarke : S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça _**dit-elle a Titus qui venait de pointer une arme a feu vers elle.**_

Clarke : Titus qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Titus Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là Clarke, sincèrement.

Clarke : Écoute moi je pars maintenant Octavia m'attend nous quittons polis nous retournons a Arkadia, laisse moi juste prendre Murphy et on s'en va.

Titus : J'aurais aimé pouvoir, mais Lexa ne saura jamais capable d'exécuter son devoir tant que tu seras en vie.

Clarke : Titus réfléchis, elle va savoir que c'était toi.

Titus : Elle pensera que c'est lui, une arme de Skaikru dans les mains d'un voleur Skaikru, elle pourrait même être assez en colère pour déclencher une guerre !

 _ **Titus tira un premier coup de feu mais Clarke l'esquiva puis un deuxième qu'elle esquiva aussi et un troisième quand soudain Lexa déboula dans la chambre de Clarke.**_

Lexa : Titus qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Titus : Je suis désolé Heda, je dois le faire _**dit-il tout en visant désormais la commandante.**_

Titus : Si cela continue comme ça vous aller finir pas mourir; regarder ce qui c'est passer tout a l'heure pendant la réunion, cette homme a voulu vous tuer !

Clarke : Titus pour l'instant la seule personne qui met la vie de Lexa en danger c'est toi, baisse ton arme.

 _ **Soudain Titus réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et lâcha l'arme regardant Lexa et suppliant celle-ci de le pardonner.**_

Titus : Heda je vous en prie pardonnez-moi je ne voulais que ça arrive je voulais juste vous protégez.

Lexa : Garde ! Emmenez le ! _**Dit-elle tout en regardant Titus agenouillé les larmes au yeux.**_

 _ **Les gardes arrivèrent alors et emmenèrent Titus hors de la chambre.**_

Lexa : Clarke tu vas bien ? _**Demanda t-elle paniquée.**_

Clarke : oui oui tout va bien _lui répondit-elle tous en la prenant dans ces bras._

Murphy : Hummmmm ! _**Grogna t-il.**_

Clarke : Oh oui attend Murphy dit clarke tout en s'empressant de détacher les liens de celui-ci

Murphy : Merci Clarke, j'espère que l'autre cinglé aura ce qu'il mérite.

Lexa : Ce cinglé comme tu dit essayer juste de me sauver la vie !

Murphy Ah ouais et bien vous les natifs vous avez une drôle de façon de vous «sauver la vie».

Lexa : Ça suffit laisse nous !

 _ **Sur cela Murphy se contenta juste de quitter la pièce laissant alors Clarke et Lexa a deux.**_

Lexa : Clarke je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais...

Clarke : Non arrête c'est moi je n'aurais jamais dut te demander de vouloir changé vos coutumes.

Lexa : Tu me l'a demander car ton peuple était en danger, si les rôles avait été inversé j'aurais fais a même chose.

Clarke : Oui, sûrement.

Lexa : Bien, je vais te laisser Clarke, tu dois sûrement vouloir te reposer.

Clarke : Non reste, reste s'il te plaît.

 _ **Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et lui dit alors ai Hod kom in Clarke kom skaikru ( je t'aime Clarke du peuple du ciel ) et commença a l'embrasser, très vite les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent a retirer leur vêtements et passèrent ainsi la nuit ensemble.**_

 _Le lendemain_

 _Clarke, réveillait depuis déjà un petit moment regarder lexa allonger sur le lit le visage en face du sien_

Bien dormi ? _Demanda t-elle a Lexa_

Je n'ai jamais dormis aussi bien _**répondit t-elle tous en lui souriant avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser**_

alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

Meme si j'aimerais pouvoir rester le conseil va devoir se réunir pour discuter des événements d'hier, ce que Titus a fait ne peut pas rester impuni, il a essayer de te tuer je ne peut pas laisser passer ça

Si il a fait ça hier c'est parce qu'il pensait te protéger

Comment fais tu pour prendre ça défense

Je me dit qu'a sa place je n'aurais pas hésiter a faire la même chose _**dit-elle en souriant**_

 _ **Soudain le visage de Lexa devint plus sérieux**_

Il faudrait éviter que quiconque apprennent pour nous car si le conseil venait a l'apprendre ça pourrait se retourner contre moi et je pourrais perdre mon statut de commandant

Ne t'inquiète pas _**répondit Clarke d'un ton rassurant**_

 _L_ _ **es deux jeunes femmes sortirent du lit mirent leur vêtements Clarke sorti alors de la chambre de Lexa tout en la regardant une dernière fois avant de regagner sa chambre discrètement**_

 _ **plus tard**_

 _ **Clarke venait a peine de rentrer dans sa chambre qu'un homme frappa dans sa chambre et y rentra.**_

Oui ?

Wanheda le conseil va se réunir afin de discuter des actions de Titus votre présence est exiger

d'ici combien de temps ?

Dans 5 minutes Wanheda.

Très bien merci

 _ **sur ces paroles l'homme s'agenouilla avant de quitter la chambre**_


	2. Chapitre 2 :Un choix décisif

**Bonjour a tous, merci pour vos commentaire, voici la suite de l'histoire**

 **j'espère que vous l'apprécierez n'hésiter pas a commenter, bonne lecture**

 _Chapitre 2 : Un choix décisif_

 _5 minutes plus tard_

 _ **Clarke venait a peine de rentrer dans la salle du conseil que les douze commandant se tournèrent vers elle**_

Lexa : Bien maintenant que Clarke est présente nous pouvons commencer.

Lexa : Nous sommes réunit aujourd'hui pour aborder l'incident ayant eu lieu hier.

Commandant du 4e clan : L'incident ! Vous voulez plutôt dire la tentative d'assassinat de Titus sur votre personne, Heda.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que l'ont puisse parler de tentative d'assassinat, Titus n'a jamais eu l'attention de blesser voir de tuer la commandante

Commandant du 7e clan : Je suis d'accord avec Wanheda, Titus a servir de nombreux commandant jusqu'à maintenant et il a toujours agit dans leurs intérêts

Commandant du 11e clan : Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il a été arrêter dans la chambre de Wanheda avec une arme de Skaikru pointer vers Heda !

Lexa : S _hof yu op !_ (silence) Je refuse de tergiverser plus longtemps Nous allons directement passer au vote de sentence

1er commandant : Mort

2e commandant : Mort

3e commandant : Exile

4e commandant : Mort

5e commandant : Libération

6e commandant : Exile

7 commandant : Exile

8e commandant : Exile

9e commandant : Mort

10e commandant : Mort

11e commandant : Mort

Clarke : Exile

 _ **Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Lexa**_

Commandant du 5e clan : Le dernier mot vous revient Heda

 _ **Lexa hésita un instant avant de donner sa réponse**_

Lexa : La mort

 _ **Clarke regarda alors Lexa d'un air d'incompréhension**_

5e commandant : La sentence sera donc la mort !

Lexa : L'exécution aura lieu demain a l'aube, la réunion est finit vous pouvez disposer.

 _ **Les 11 commandants quittèrent alors la salle laissant seule Clarke et Lexa ainsi que ces gardes du corps.**_

Lexa : Laissez nous ! _**Dit-elle a ces gardes du corps.**_

Gardes du corps : Heda, vous ne devriez pas …...

Lexa : Maintenant !

Gardes du corps : Oui Heda

 _ **Les gardes du corps quittèrent la salle laissant alors Clarke et Lexa seul.**_

Lexa : Clarke …...

Clarke : Tu m'explique, la mort pourquoi ne pas l'avoir plutôt exilée, il était ton maître, ton ami.

Lexa : Je te l'ai expliqué tout a l'heure, mon autorité est remise en question, je dois montrer que je suis toujours forte et je le ferais même si je dois moi même tuer Titus de mes propres main

 _ **Sur ces mots Clarke resta sur place sans pouvoir faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche**_

 _ **Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Clarke dit alors**_

Clarke : Dans ce cas toi et moi allons avoir un problème car je ne pense pas que Titus mérite la mort

Lexa : Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien, si j'avais le choix rien de tout cela n'aurait lieu mais …...

Clarke : Mais tu n'as pas le choix

 _ **Lexa se rapprocha alors de Clarke**_

Lexa : Je vais perdre un être chère demain, je ne veut pas te perdre aussi __

Clarke : Lexa je …...

Lexa : S'il te plaît

 _ **Clarke hésita quelque seconde avant de répondre mais n'en n'eut pas le temps car Lexa dit**_

Lexa : Je vais devoir aller le prévenir de la sentence est ce que tu veut m'accompagner, ce sera d'ailleurs l'occasion de lui faire nos adieux

Clarke : D'accord _**lui dit-elle tout en la regardant dans les yeux**_

 _ **Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent alors la salle et se dirigèrent vers les « cellules »**_

Plus tard

Clarke et Lexa venait d'arriver devant le garde qui garder la porte des cellules

Garde : Heda, Wanheda

Lexa : Laisse nous

 _ **Le garde s'éloigna alors de la porte laissant alors les deux femmes pénétrer dans la salle**_

 _ **Lorsque Titus aperçut Lexa et Clarke ça seul réaction fut de baisser la tête**_

Titus : Je suppose que le vote de sentence a eu lieu, quel est le verdict ? _**Dit-il en la regarder dans les yeux**_

Lexa : La mort; Je suis désolée _**dit-elle les larmes au yeux**_

Titus : ne le soit pas, tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du avoir plus confiance en toi Heda

 _ **Le silence s'installa pendant quelque secondes jusqu'à ce que Titus dit :**_

Titus : Quand est-ce que ça aura lieu ?

Lexa : Demain, a l'aube

Titus : Est-ce-que tu l'aime _**dit-il a Clarke en la regardant**_

Clarke : Oui,,,,,,,,,,,,, pourquoi

Titus : Dans ce cas c'est elle que je choisis _**dit-il cette fois ci a Lexa en la regardant**_

Lexa : Le conseil ne sera jamais d'accord !

Titus : Etant donner que je vais mourir demain je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me faire grand chose

Clarke : Attendez, de quoi est ce que vous parlez !?

Lexa : Titus est le gardien de la flamme, si il venait a mourir il peut choisir un successeur pour le remplacer

Clarke : Pourquoi moi _**demanda t-elle en regardant Titus**_

Titus : Malgré tous ce que j'ai pu faire, tu es la seule personne qui ne fera jamais de mal a Lexa, J'en suis sure

Clarke : Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ! qu'est ce que la flamme ?

Titus : Lexa t'expliquera en temps voulu tous ce que je te demande c'est d'accepter demain lorsque je te désignerais

 _ **Avant que Clarke ne pu dire le moindre mot Titus rajouta**_

Titus : Vois cela comme étant ma dernière volonté, s'il te plaît

 _ **Clarke hésita quelque secondes avant de répondre**_

Titus : Merci Clarke, maintenant pourrais tu nous laisser quelque minute, je voudrais parler a Lexa

Clarke : Bien sur

 _ **Sur ces mots Clarke regarda Titus puis Lexa avant de quitter la pièce**_

Titus : Tu vas devoir être forte Lexa, plus que jamais, le conseille va douter de ta capacité a les diriger

Lexa : Je le sais

Titus : Par conséquence je veut que ce soit toi qui …... je veut que ce soit toi qui en finisse, de comme ça personne n'aura tenter quelque chose contre toi

Lexa : Je …... d'accord, je le ferais

Titus : Sois forte _Lexa com Triku_

 _ **Lexa quitta alors la pièce rejoignant Clarke de l'autre coté**_

Clarke : Est ce que tous va bien

Lexa : J'aimerais faire un tour, veut tu m'accompagner ?

Clarke : Bien sur, allons y.

 _ **Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce et sortir de l'immeuble afin « d'aller faire un tour »**_

 **Voilà, fin du 2e chapitre n'hésiter pas a commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser**


End file.
